1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a cleaning device. More particularly, the described technology relates to a cleaning device for removing foreign particles attached to a cleaning target object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a deposition process using a metal mask is applied when forming an organic material layer for an organic light emitting element in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
To manufacture an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display of high quality, it is important to clean the metal mask. The reason for this is that, if contamination particles from the surrounding environment or the organic material coated in the deposition process are not completely eliminated and remain on the surface of the metal mask surface, the desired deposition process of the organic material is not normally executed such that the production yield may be affected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.